Heat
by Em Dixon
Summary: Katara was pretty sure that it should be illegal for the Fire Nation to have heat waves, especially in a nation of firebenders who just absorbed all that heat. One-shot.


Katara walked down the hall barefoot in her new outfit, ignoring the scandalized looks of some of the council members she would be meeting with shortly. This was day four of a heat wave, and she was way beyond caring what anyone had to say to her about her outfits. She wanted as little clothing touching her as possible, making a mental note to send the palace seamstress something extraordinarily nice for giving her something that fit that requirement. She felt any breeze that thought about possibly passing her, and it was like a tiny bit of sweet relief. She dared one of the councilmen or women to say it wasn't appropriate for the Fire Lady to show so much skin. She _dared_ them to say it to her face.

The best part of her new outfit was seeing Zuko's face and knowing he'd undressed and dressed her at least three times during breakfast and had actually done it before lunch. She considered it a little payback for his little display during the bath he hadn't been invited to, dumping the water over his head, smoothing back his hair like that… Running his hands over his body…

Katara cleared her throat and tried to remember where she was going and why. She looked down at the papers in her arms.

"Office," she muttered. "Work."

Damn that firebender and this heat wave making him insatiable.

When she opened the door to their office, it was like a while of heat hit her, and that idiot was sitting at his desk drinking _hot tea_, like they weren't two minutes from the sun. Sighing, Katara sat her papers on her desk, then went to open the window wider, not that it would do much good.

"You can't tell me you're honestly not bothered by this heat," she said, staring at Zuko.

"Clearly not as bothered by it as you are."

But now she had his attention again, and he watched her as she sat down at her desk and started going through education reports. A little prickly sensation was travelling up her legs, and Katara tried to ignore it as she fanned herself and flipped to another page. She cleared her throat, but that prickly sensation continued, and when Katara looked at him, Zuko had completely abandoned any work he was doing, trailing his hand from her ankle where it rested on the corner of her desk, up her leg, slipping through the split in her skirt to caress her inner thigh.

"Why are you drinking hot tea?"

She tried hard to focus on the words in front of her, but Zuko was turning her chair and sitting on the floor, positioning her leg on his shoulder.

"Jasmine is best hot," he said. "I prefer an oolong or a dragonwell if I'm going to drink it chilled, and I'm all out of both."

"You're just like your…"

Her breath caught as he nipped the inside of her thigh, his hands very warm on her legs.

"We have a meeting in a half hour," she panted.

"I can be done by then."

He hooked his fingers in her underwear, and without her help, pulled it down to her ankles.

"There's…" She gulped. "There's a lot of work to desk… To do. On the desk."

Zuko peeked his head out from under her skirt and licked his lips, his eyes flashing with desire.

"I could do it on the desk if you want."

"That's not what I was saying and you know it."

Her body went slack, and she almost dropped the papers as his tongue slipped inside of her, just the once, just that teasing little touch. Zuko stood and took the papers from her, practically slamming them down on the desk, his chest heaving. Before she even had a chance to register what was happening, Katara was surrounded by a completely different kind of heat, though no less intense as Zuko lifted her, grinding into her. Katara dug into his shoulder, afraid that he would drop her, even as his grip tightened on her as he used his teeth to undo the ties on her top.

"What if someone walks in?" she asked as he sat her on his desk.

He tossed her top over his shoulder, completely ignoring her question as he took her nipple in his mouth, and her arms gave out behind her. He laughed a deep, primal laugh and kissed his way down to the top of her skirt and practically ripped it off of her, tossing that over his shoulder as well. She couldn't stop a smile as his eyes roamed over her, still the same desire in them that she'd always known, and when he tried to lean forward, Katara stuck her leg out, catching him in the chest.

"Get naked, Fire Lord."

He raised his eyebrow. "You do it."

As she hopped off the desk, Katara was beginning to think this could take longer than the half hour they had. He didn't fight her as she tugged off his vest, tossing it in the growing pile of clothes. When she stepped in close to go for his belt, his hands were immediately on her bottom, his breath ragged as he squeezed her to him, pushing them back against the desk, the air blazing around them, and she slipped her hand inside his pants, loving the way he instantly responded to her touch. He timed the movement of his hips to her hand as she stroked him firmly, and his mouth was on her jaw biting as he growled her name, the kissing away the hurt. She picked up her pace, and he wound his hand in her hair, tugging until her neck was exposed to him and her nipple was in his mouth again as he grabbed the back of her thigh and readjusted her. She felt the shudder run through him as he entered her, and he let go of her hair to grab her other leg as he slammed into her, shaking her whole body and the desk.

"Spirits, Zuko…"

It was too hot in the room, and while it almost felt suffocating to her, Zuko relished in it, pushing into her deeper and deeper, his hips slamming against hers, and she tried to stifle a moan, to spare anyone who might be walking past, but Zuko was doing his best to force it out of her, as she gripped the edge of the desk, trying not to fall off. A wall of heat came down on her, and Katara looked up at him through a haze, and he had the most delicious look of pleasure, his eyes half closed, his smirk firmly in place.

"Why aren't you moaning?" he asked, his voice quiet and deep. "Is it not good enough for you?"

If only she could tell him just how good it was, just how euphoric the feel of him sliding inside of her was, the way it made her muscles convulse without any input from her brain. If only she could make him understand that she was quickly losing coherent thought because now he was using his fingers, circling over the most sensitive areas of her body, tracing light circles first on one nipple, then the next, moving down to her navel and finally to the center of all of her pleasure. A jolt ran through her body as he circled his thumb there, ripping the moan from the pit of her stomach as she arched her back until only her head was on the desk, and when she opened her eyes, Zuko looked very satisfied with himself.

"Good girl," he whispered with his hand behind her neck as he slid out of her.

He pulled her to her feet, and almost immediately, her legs gave way, but he was there, supporting her and turning her, bending her over his desk, and her body positively tingled in anticipation. Zuko drew lines of heat down her back, starting at her shoulders, then travelling down her spine and caressing her bottom before giving it a firm smack. Katara bit her lip as she looked over her shoulder, looked directly in his eyes as she swirled her hips, watched him follow that sultry movement and blink slowly.

"Done already?" she asked, resting her cheek on her fist and doing her best to look bored.

"Far from it."

When he slid into her this time, it still wasn't slowly and wasn't gentle, and Katara didn't even have time to think about stifling that loud moan that carried hints of his name and unleashed something primal inside her. She reached back and clawed at his hip as his hand came down hard on her backside, forcing out another half moan half yell that begged him for more as her eyes rolled back in her head, and her legs buckled again. His pace was relentless, never giving her time to come down from her high, and her whole body began to shake, and he tightened his grip on her hips to keep her still as her eyes began to water.

"Please, please…" she whispered with her face against the desk.

"I can't hear you."

His hand came down on her hard again, and the words came out of her in a torrent.

"Oh spirits Zuko, please!"

She bit down on her fist to keep from screaming more obscene things and she was just there, just on the verge of cresting that peak, but she was being spun again and Zuko was kissing her, his lips rough and insistent, demanding that she give him everything, and she did, even as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and refused to let her go. When he finally did they were both panting, foreheads pressed against each other, then he kissed her cheek, then her neck, and she dug her nails into his back.

"I _want_ you."

Thrust.

"I _need_ you."

She scraped her nails down his back as her breath came in short hiccups and he bit her shoulder as he sped up his pace. She grabbed his hips, encouraging him to go deeper, to push harder, and he obliged as the tears spilled over, and her body convulsed beneath him, the weight of the heat nearly suffocating her, her hips bucking, and still he pushed into her deeper and deeper. She let out that final scream, too numb and overwhelmed to care who might come running.

His muscles contracted inside of her, and Katara relished the feel, not even minding that Zuko was breathing puffs of steam against her, just relishing in that beautiful tingling traveling up her spine.

"Spirits, Zuko…" she whispered as he fell back into his chair. "Tui and La, spirits above…"

Katara narrowed her eyes at Zuko. She was panting, barely able to catch her breath, and there was Zuko, sitting in his chair, smoothing his hair as if he'd just jogged up a flight of stairs. He took a few deep breaths before standing and fishing through their pile of clothes.

"Where are you going?" she demanding, searching desperately for her fan.

"That meeting, remember?"

Katara sputtered, her cheeks bright red as she pointed to the door. "You can't just go right to a meeting!"

"Relax." He kissed her forehead. "They can wait while I have a quick bath. Are you coming?"

"No… No, I think I'll just sit here a bit. Catch up on the work we didn't do. Spirits, I can't believe you have the _energy_ to go deal with them after that."

She finally found her fan and furiously swung it, trying to move as much air as possible. Zuko gave her a smile and a shrug, bringing her clothes to her. He kissed her gingerly, his lips lingering against hers with his hand high up on her thigh.

"Ugh, Zuko, you _cannot_ be serious," she said, slapping his hand.

"Not until tonight."

This heat wave would be the death of her.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry not sorry. I spilled some dirt on my keyboard.


End file.
